Question: If $x \odot y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \boxdot y = 2x-5y$, find $1 \odot (-5 \boxdot 4)$.
Explanation: First, find $-5 \boxdot 4$ $ -5 \boxdot 4 = (2)(-5)-(5)(4)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \boxdot 4} = -30$ Now, find $1 \odot -30$ $ 1 \odot -30 = -30+(2)(1)-(-30)$ $ \hphantom{1 \odot -30} = 2$.